Andrew St. John (Video Game)
Andrew "Andy" St. John is an original character and one of the main antagonists (Along with his brother, Danny and mother, Brenda) in Episode 2, "Starved for Help," of The Walking Dead Video Game. He owns a dairy farm somewhere outside or in Macon, Georgia. Pre-Apocalypse St. John's Dairy Farm Andrew, along with his younger brother, Danny lived and worked on their parents dairy farm somewhere near or in Macon, Georgia. Andrew was the older sibling of the family where he took on more responsibility. He looked after his brother while helping his father work on the farm. After high school, Andrew went to college and graduated with a unknown degree, however, he returned home to help his mother look after the farm following the death or disappearance of their father. He later started a real estate agency, but in the failing economy, it was not successful. Following his return to Macon, he eventually became the business manager on the farm, but he joked that the cows "do most of the work". Post-Apocalypse "Episode 2: Starved for Help" The first night of the apocalypse, the Walkers broke into the farm and killed most of their livestock before Andrew could set up their electric fence. He is first seen walking towards the Travelier Motel with his brother and ends up inviting the group to the dairy farm. Eventually Lee Everett, Clementine, and the others stop by Andrew's farm in hopes to find some food and shelter from the walkers. At the dairy, Lee and Mark learn that Andrew is in charge of the maintenance of a generator that helps keep the place secure from the walkers. He asks them to take a walk around the perimeter, and remove any dead walkers entangled in the fence. As Lee and Mark are working, the power to fence is turned back on as they are on the wrong side of it, in spite of Andrew's promises to keep it shut down, and they are ambushed by bandits. Narrowly escaping, and with Mark getting an arrow in the shoulder in the process, him and Lee makes it back to the farm proper, where Andrew feigns surprise, claiming that he thought Mark's yell was the all-clear signal, despite the power being turned back on before he screamed. After unsuccessfully searching out the Bandits with Danny, Lee returns, and finds out that Kenny is growing suspicious about a locked room in the back of the barn, thinking the St. Johns might be hiding something there. Andrew notices their interest in the room, and Lee can question him more or less directly about it, but he just claims there are tools in it and that it is locked to keep the bandits from getting their hands on them. Determined to find out what is in the room, Lee distracts Andrew by sabotaging the generator, and removing the lock with a multi-tool. Just as he opens the doors, revealing a bloody slaughter room, Andrew returns and tells him to come to dinner, and gives dodgy responses to Lee's questions about the room. Back in the house, Lee excuses himself, and investigates the second floor, where he finds a barely living Mark with both his legs cut off, revealing the St. Johns to be cannibals. Announcing his findings to the group which have assembled for dinner, Andrew takes Clementine as a hostage, provoking Lee's anger, before he is knocked out by Danny, and locked inside the freezer room/meat locker. After escaping from the freezer, Kenny and Lee's attempt to sneak up on Danny is interrupted by Andrew, who tells Danny to finish the prisoners off, before he goes back inside the house to check on Brenda. Later, having dealt with Danny and Brenda; Lee runs into Andrew who has taken Duck hostage, and accuses Lee of ruining everything for him and his family, he then shoots and wounds Kenny as he attempts to free Duck. He is, however, distracted when either Doug targets his laser pointer at his eyes, or Carley takes a shot at him and grazes his ear. Lee goes for Andrew's rifle, and squares off against him in a hand to hand fight with Andrew at first having the upper hand as he attempts to murder Lee by shoving his face into the electrified fence, but he is either shot at the last second and wounded in the shoulder by Lilly or stopped by Lee breaking free (depending on his relationship with Lilly). Lee can then viciously beat Andrew with his bare hands, almost killing him before he stops by his own account or is told to do so by Doug/Carley, and walks away. If Lee decides not to punch Andrew or stops punching him to soon, he will get uppercuted and will have to push him into the fence, then he takes his gun. Andrew then gets up on his knees with great difficulty, and angrily challenges him to come back and finish what he started, telling him that he "ain't shit", and threatens him with the wrath of his mother and brother. Lee can then imply or outright state that his family is dead or dying, which causes Andrew to break down, screaming in sorrow. Lee can then decide to either kill him by kicking him into the fence/shooting him in the head or spare him and leave him to his fate as walkers overrun the farm. In-Game Decision Lee will have to choose to either kill Andy or let him live when he yells at Lee to come back and fight. Kill Andy (Deceased) If Lee decides to kill Andy, he has a choice between kicking him into the fence or shooting him in the head, both options killing him immediately. Spare Andy If Andy is spared, his breakdown of despair indicates that he has lost the will to carry on, as he doesn't resist the horde of walkers descending upon him. "Episode 3: Long Road Ahead" When Lee is convincing Clementine to cut her hair, he reminds her of when Andrew grabbed her hair so easily. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Andrew has killed: * Travis (Caused) * David Parker (Caused) * Mark (Caused) * Mac (Possibly Caused) * Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Relationships Terry St. John Terry and Andrew had a very positive relationship in his childhood years, and he would occasionally take Andrew and Danny out fishing in bodies of water in Georgia. Terry considered Andrew the superior of his two sons, and was treated as the more useful and efficient one. With Andrew's help, Terry won several ribbons and awards for their dairy farm, as well as their prize milk cows. It is unknown if Andrew had any part in Terry's mysterious death or disappearance. Appearances The Walking Dead Video Game by Telltale Games Season 1 Trivia * Like Shawn Greene, Andrew and Danny are also the son's of a farm owner and works on a farm in Georgia county. * Andrew (Determinant), Lee (Determinant), and Kenny are the only three characters in the video game to have survived a gunshot. ** However, if the player saved Doug in Episode 1 and chooses to help Kenny kill Larry in the meat locker, Andrew will not get shot. ** Andrew is the only one of the three who not only survives a gunshot to the torso, but also one to the head. * If spared by Lee, Andrew's fate is ultimately unknown, however the achievement/trophy that is unlocked after sparing him implies he was indeed killed by the Walkers overrunning his farm. * Andrew attended and graduated from the University of Arkansas with an unknown degree. * Andrew can be seen with a revolver in his back pocket when it's dinner time. * During Lee's showdown with Andrew, if he chooses to punch him repeatedly to the point where he is stopped by Carley or Doug, Andrew can be seen toothless when he speaks to Lee, as a result of the continuous beating. * It is highly likely that Danny and Andy were the ones who set the bear trap in which David Parker was caught. This is confirmed in unused dialogue that was cut from the final version of the episode. * According to Adam Harrington, the voice actor for Andrew, Andy's purpose for turning on the perimeter fences while Lee and Mark were checking them for weak points was to remove them as obstacles in his intentions to take the rest of their group to be used as trade meat.Mulrooney, Marty. INTERVIEW – In Conversation with Adam Harrington (Andrew St. John, The Walking Dead: The Game) Alternative Magazine Online (July 7, 2012) ** This can be backed up by the fact that he says that the only reason he turned on the fences was because he heard Mark yell (referring to when he got shot with the arrow) and he thought they were giving him the all-clear. However, no shout was given by neither Mark nor Lee until after the fences came on. * Andrew is the fifth character in the games to have multiple ways to die, the first two being Carley and Doug, the third and fourth being David Parker and Travis. ** He can either be kicked into the electric fence, be shot by Lee, or persumably killed by Walkers.. ** Andrew can only be shot if Lee does not punch him. References St. John, Andrew St. John, Andrew St. John, Andrew St. John, Andrew St. John, Andrew Category:Deceased St. John, Andrew St. John, Andrew St. John, Andrew St. John, Andrew St. John, Andrew Category:Deceased